Quand danger rime avec famille
by Arjole
Summary: Un coup de fil inattendu envoi Mycroft et John chercher Sherlock au Manoir des Holmes. Le problème est que Sherlock refuse de quitter le domicile des ses parents. En effet un danger plane sur sa famille. Un dangereux criminel cherche à s'en prendre au parents Holmes. Sherlock et Mycroft, aidés de John, cherchent à tout prix à protéger leurs parents. A leurs risques et périls...
1. Un coup de fil innatendu

**Disclamer **: ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (bouhouhou…).Ils appartiennent à la BBC, mais aussi (et surtout !) à un génie du roman policier : Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

* * *

Sherlock était assis sur le canapé, les mains jointes, comme endormi. Inutile de préciser que dans ce genre de position il s'ennuyait. Parfois, le poids de l'ennui était tellement lourd qu'il songeait à commettre lui-même un meurtre juste pour le plaisir de l'élucider après. Il en était à Mrs. Hudson dans sa liste lorsque son fidèle acolyte, John, débarqua dans le salon traînant avec lui la trace d'une nuit blanche.

Sherlock compris sans même le regarder, son fameux sens du détail était encore entré en scène :

« Alors John, cette nuit blanche ? demanda le détective.

-Bonjour…grommela le médecin

- Je m'ennui ! Cette vie est trop ennuyeuse…tout comme toi d'ailleurs ! répondit Sherlock en geignant.

-Super ! Je vais manger…dit le médecin en entrant dans la cuisine. »

John entra dans la cuisine et faillit hurler en ouvrant le réfrigérateur ! Là, juste à côté du bacon se trouvait…des yeux humains…Il ressortit en ayant l'air plus énervé que choqué :

« SHERLOCK ! Je t'avais dit quoi ? Plus d'expérience dans le frigo ! cria le médecin

-Hum hum…

-J'vais me recoucher. »

Le portable de Sherlock vibra, signe d'un texto. Celui-ci grogna. En ayant entendu le grognement sonore de son ami, John sortit de sa chambre et demanda :

« Que se passe-t-il ? Tu as reçu un texto ? C'est Mycroft ? demanda-t-il en voyant le portable du détective dans sa main.

-Non ce n'est pas Mycroft.

-Des clients ?

-Non, hélas !

-Euh…Lestrade ?

-Cet abruti ne sais même pas envoyer de texto. Grogna le détective.

-Ne sois pas si méchant avec lui. Tu sais très bien qu'il préfère t'appeler. Je le comprends appeler c'est plus simple que de d'envoyer des messages.

-Les textos c'est cool* ! dit Sherlock avec arrogance.

-J'abandonne… »

Le téléphone vibra une seconde fois. John se précipita les yeux plein de curiosité. Il fut surpris de constater que le nom «**M. Holmes » apparut sur l'écran. Ce ne pouvait pas être Mycroft, son nom apparaissait directement en majuscules. Le détective se précipita pour éteindre le portable.

« Mais enfin qui est-ce ? demanda le médecin

-Personne ! Oh et puis tu m'énerve avec tes questions idiotes ! cria Sherlock en colère »

John resta bouche bée. Pourquoi Sherlock l'avait-il envoyé balader sans raison ? Il avait l'air si préoccupé par ce SMS. Le médecin songea alors aux nombreuses fois ou Sherlock l'avait sauvagement renvoyé. John n'aimait pas se faire traiter comme un vulgaire animal de compagnie, mais il connaissait trop bien Sherlock pour lui en vouloir à chaque fois.

Quelque part le médecin se fichait bien que Sherlock le traite de tous les noms (sans toutefois céder à la vulgarité), il savait que celui-ci tenait à lui. De plus, en tant qu'ancien militaire, il éprouvait une certaine fierté d'être encore dans le feu de l'action.

Il ne s'en vantait pas mais il aurait pu écrire un roman sur sa vie extraordinaire aux côté du sociopathe de génie.

John but un thé pour se requinquer et pour arrêter de penser à tout ce que pourrit faire Sherlock seul dans la ville en colère et qui plus est sans son fidèle acolyte. Il décida alors d'aller rendre visite à Mycroft pour que celui-ci lui apporte plus de réponses au comportement du détective face à un simple texto.

Il envoya alors un message à Mycroft. Le téléphone ne mit pas plus de deux secondes à sonner, chose qui n'étonna pas le médecin de la part de Mycroft.

Il s'habilla, prévenu Mrs. Hudson de son absence et descendit les marches du 221B Baker Street. Lorsque son taxi le déposa devant le bureau de Mycroft, il ne fut pas surpris de constater le nombre croissant de gens qui attendaient.

Un homme habillé entièrement de noir l'invita à passer en premier, comme une célébrité, et à entrer non sans presser le pas. John vit Anthéa, la secrétaire/ main à tout faire/ aide et même limite nounou de Sherlock et celle-ci le conduisit dans le bureau de Mycroft. Le grand frère de Sherlock ouvrit et salua John :

« Ah vous voilà John ! dit Mycroft

-Bonjour Mycroft ! »répondit le médecin en lui serrant la main.

Mycroft le fit asseoir et ferma la porte.

« Alors comme ça vous vous poser encore des questions sur mon très cher petit frère. Que s'est-il passé ? »

John lui fit un bref résumé. Il trouvait cela bizarre que Mycroft ne soit pas déjà au courant. Après avoir décrit le comportement excessif de Sherlock, John demanda les raisons éventuelles pour une telle réaction.

« Vous avez dit M. Holmes ?

-Oui….qui cela peut-il être ?

-Eh bien cela ne peut être que…. » A ce moment précis le portable personnel/ d'urgences/ au cas où/ inutile de Mycroft sonna. Il s'excusa auprès de John et décrocha :

« Allô ici Mycroft Holmes et qui que vous êtes si ce n'est pas Sherlock, répondez à mes questions :

1-Qui êtes-vous ?

2-Comment avez-vous eu mon numéro ?

3-Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas appelée ma secrétaire ?

Et enfin : Savez-vous que je suis très haut placé au Gouvernement Britannique alors je peux vous faire arrêter d'ici là deux minutes !...

Comment cela je ne vous reconnais pas ? MERE !...Comment ?!...Sherlock ?! J'arrive tout de suite ! Je suis avec John.»

Il raccrocha et mit son manteau. John était impressionné et incrédule.

Son premier sentiment s'expliquait par le fait que Mycroft n'ai pas repris sa respiration une seule fois et le second s'expliquait par le simple mot « Mère » sortit de la bouche de Mycroft. Il demanda alors :

«Que vous a-t-elle dit ? Pourquoi mère ? Et pour…pourquoi Sherlock ?

-Sherlock est chez notre mère ! Ca ne lui ressemble pas, cela fait cinq ans qu'ils ne se sont pas vus….Il a dû se passer quelque chose de grave et je suis sure que c'est lié à son comportement de ce matin. Vous venez avec moi John !

-Quoi ? Mais où ça ?

-Au Manoir des Holmes enfin ! ».

* * *

* : Les fans des séries de la BBC doivent reconnaitre ces phrases dites par l'un des personnages (mon préféré !) d'une autre super série.

** : Vous découvrirez le prénom de cette personne dans le prochain chapitre ! Aussi je vous expliquerais pourquoi je l'ai appelé ainsi.

Voilà pour le tout premier chapitre de ma toute première fiction ! Je prends en compte dans les reviews toutes sortes de commentaires (conseils, avis négatifs ou positifs…) SAUF les injures évidemment comme dans les règles du site. Je vous répondrais, pour les questions, dans le prochain chapitre.

* * *

Alors vous en penser quoi ? Reviews ?

Merci pour la lecture ! Bisous !


	2. Un nouveau problème

**Disclamers : **les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas !

**Captain Eddy Layan** : Merci pour ton gentil review (je t'en ai laissé un sur ta fic : Frères de Sang) ! Juste pour répondre à ta remarque concernant la suite de la saison 3, je n'ai pas souhaité en faire une en fait. C'est ma première fiction alors j'ai préférés commencer sur quelque chose que j'avais directement inventé. Aussi je n'ai pas envie de faire une suite qui ne plairait pas, ça m'a l'air d'être très difficile à réaliser (je préfère que ce soit d'autres auteurs plus expérimentés, comme toi, qu'il le fasse). Sinon merci et bisous ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

**Vivi et Clemy****: **Merci mes Friends !

Et voilà le chapitre 2 !

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Un nouveau problème **

Le trajet du bureau de Mycroft au Manoir des Holmes dura seulement deux heures. En effet, les voitures de Mycroft n'avaient pas à subir les embouteillages. Les deux hommes n'avaient pas beaucoup parlés dans la voiture, préférant le silence aux longues discussions ennuyeuses.

John avait tout de même demandé vainement à Mycroft pourquoi lui et son frère ne rendaient jamais visite à leurs parents.

Ce à quoi l'aîné des Holmes avait simplement répondu par un vague « trop occupé » qu'il lançait à chaque interrogatoire personnel de John. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent il n'était pas loin de midi et demie.

John s'émerveillait devant la beauté du lieu. Les murs du Manoir étaient en pierre blanches, les bordures des nombreuses fenêtres étaient grises. Il y avait des arbustes dans le jardin, taillés à la perfection, et d'un vert que les yeux de John ne pouvaient pas quitter. Aussi, toute l'architecture semblait luire tant le soleil brillait. Il y avait des graviers blancs dans l'allée. Lorsque l'on passait le grand portail de fer, le perron blanc nous invitait à entrer dans la demeure.

Tandis que John admirait le paysage, Mycroft toqua à la porte en même temps que portable vibra. Il l'alluma et lut le SMS de Sherlock : « Vous voilà enfin ! Sais-tu à quel point je m'ennuyais ?! ». Mycroft soupira et John le rejoignit devant la porte. Une femme d'un certain âge, aux cheveux blonds très clairs et aux yeux aussi profonds que ceux du détective impatient, leur ouvrit. John voulut se présenter mais la femme le devança :

« Ah vous voilà ! Vous devez certainement être John Watson ! Enchantée de vous connaitre et oh Mickey mon chéri ! »

Mycroft devint pâle. Presque aussi blanc que son jeune frère (c'est dire…).

« Mère je…

-Oh mais quelle idiote je suis ! Venez entrer ! Avez-vous mangez ? John vous restez bien déjeuner avec nous ? Et Mickey ou en est ton régime ? »

Les deux hommes entrèrent et Mycroft s'empressa de parler avant sa mère (pas très courtois mais nécessaire devant l'originalité de la situation). Il était passé de blanc pâle à rouge de honte du fait que sa mère lui ai parlé de sa vie privé devant John.

Il profita du fait que John était perdu dans ses réflexions (qui parlaient de lui certainement…merci maman !) pour glisser à sa mère :

« Mère je ne m'appelle pas Mickey mais M.Y.C.R.O.F.T ! Et mon régime ne regarde que moi ! ».

John se sentit horriblement mal à l'aise (c'était très choquant pour une personne normalement constituée). Soudain une voix grave se fit entendre :

« JOHN ! ». Cette voix il la connaissait bien, c'était celle de Sherlock et il comprit que s'il ne rappliquait pas à la seconde, Sherlock allait recommencer son comportement excessif. Tandis que Mycroft parlait avec sa mère :

« Enfin je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas parler de mon régime devant les invités ! Qui plus est John Watson ! Et puis arrête avec Mickey ! Enfin nous ne sommes pas venus pour déjeuner mais juste pour récupérer Sherlock. Et puis où est Père ?

-Ton père est parti à la pêche, il ne reviendra pas avant ce soir. Je me faisais une telle joie de votre venue ! Vous allez encore me laisser seule… »

Mycroft ne sachant pas réagir, préféra s'éclipser. Une larme perla sur la joue de Violet Holmes. Elle se sentait si seule. Elle se rassurait en se disant que c'était ça que d'être la mère de Mycroft et de Sherlock Holmes. Aussi elle commençait à s'inquiéter de plus en plus vis-à-vis de l'état de son plus jeune fils. Lui qu'elle trouvait si fragile.

Lorsqu'elle sortit de ses pensées, Mycroft venait de s'éclipser discrètement dans le salon. Elle décida elle aussi de sortir du hall d'entrée pour aller dans la cuisine, lieu qu'elle chérissait étant donné du fait qu'elle pouvait y penser ou parfois…pleurer. Elle s'y apprêtait lorsque soudain une dispute éclata dans le salon. Violet n'y prêta pas attention, au contraire, elle se dirigea dans la cuisine, sa cuisine.

Tandis que « Maman Holmes » était dans la cuisine, Sherlock, John et Mycroft se disputaient :

« Mais enfin Sherlock, cela ne te ressemble pas ! dit Mycroft

-Je fais ce qu'il me plaît de faire et je resterais ici autant de temps que je le voudrais ! Ma raison est personnelle ! cria Sherlock.

« Bon Sherlock arrêtes ton cinéma ! Nous allons retourner à Baker Street que tu le veuilles ou non ! Et d'abord… répliqua John. »

Mycroft le coupa, il tournait autour du fauteuil de son frère en hurlant :

« DEUX ANS ! Cela fait deux années que tu n'as pas vus ou ne serait-ce appelé nos parents et ta seule explication est «Raison personnelle » ! Mais enfin Sherlock ! Que t'arrives-t-il ? Et ce n'est pas tout, le SMS de ce matin ! Qui t'as mis dans cet état pareil ?

-Je suis très calme ! Et si tu veux bien me laisser seul Mycroft, j'irai beaucoup mieux.

-Bon très bien mais j'estime mériter des explications. Je resterais dans le hall en attendant que tu me les donnes. John avez-vous faim ? répondit Mycroft énervé.

-Oh euh, eh bien euh oui…répondit John un peu troublé de sa question.

-Très bien alors venez avec moi, ma mère à préparer le déjeuner.

-NON ! John reste avec moi, nous avons à parler. lâcha Sherlock »

Mycroft parti en grommelant. John soupira, il était encore très énervé. Pourtant, ce que lui dit Sherlock lui fit perdre toute sorte d'énervement dans la voix :

« John je voudrais m'excuser…commença le détective

-Quoi ?...toi tu ? *il soupira*. Sherlock je suis un peu largué là. Tu peux m'expliquer s'il-te-plaît ?

-En fait j'ai de sérieux problèmes John.

-Ouiiii… Pourquoi n'as-tu pas prévenus Mycroft ?

-Il…mais laisses-moi t'expliquer enfin !

-Je t'écoute. » répondit John en soupirant.

Il se demandait ce que son ami allait encore lui avouer. Il s'assit et commença à siroter son thé tout en commençant à sérieusement angoisser. La réponse de Sherlock le laissa sans voix.

« Un dangereux criminel cherche à s'en prendre à mes parents et…à mon frère aussi. Il s'appelle « Andrew Esterfield », mais lorsqu'il commet un crime il écrit « Andrew » sur le bras de ses victimes. Je reste là pour surveiller mes parents. Le SMS de ce matin, c'est lui qui m'a mis sur la voie. Il y avait marqué « Andrew » sur son message. Cela fait un mois que j'le cherche.

-QUOI ? Mais… »

John resta abasourdi. Sherlock, lui, continua sa tirade sans tenir compte de la remarque de son ami. Il ne remarqua pas non plus que le visage de John avait pris une teinte inquiétante.

« Nous devons rester ici le temps que l'ennemi soit écarté. J'ai élaboré un plan pour garder Mycroft chez mes parents. J'ai mis mon père au courant pour « Esterfield ». Le prétexte de la pêche n'est qu'une ruse pour que Mycroft reste ici. Mon père vivra à Baker Street le temps de l'affaire.

-Mais…je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi ton père doit vivre à Baker Street ? Tout seul ? Et pourquoi « Esterfield » veut s'en prendre à ta famille ? Dans quel but ? Et puis d'abord c'est qui «Esterfield » au juste ? Un cousin éloigné de Moriarty ? dit John totalement…largué.

-Ah oui c'est vrai. J'avais oublié que ton cerveau était lent… Si mon père va à Baker Street sans prévenir ma mère, elle va croire qu'il a disparu, elle va s'inquiéter et Mycroft restera au Manoir pour soutenir ma mère. Ah et ne t'inquiètes surtout pas, j'ai payé des hommes pour surveiller mon père. Voilà. Pour ce qu'il est de « Andrew », c'est un criminel, qui n'a aucun lien avec Moriarty, il a tué sa femme il y a trois ans, je l'ai démasqué et il a été acquitté au procès, faute de preuves et de précisions vis-à-vis de moi, le sociopathe qui l'avait arrêté. Tu sais à cette époque les policiers ne connaissaient pas l'étendue de mon immense talent. Du coup j'en déduis qu'il cherche à se venger de moi en éliminant ma famille. Du reste je ne sais absolument pas comment il a pu retrouver mes parents » expliqua le détective

John soupira, les prochains jours allaient sûrement être longs et pénibles…et dangereux. Il dit :

« D'accord…Ça fait beaucoup d'informations d'un seul coup. Euh et quand as-tu l'intentions de prévenir Mycroft ? Il est tout de même le Gouvernement Britannique.

-Je l'avertirai lorsque les choses auront changées. »

Le déjeuner se passa sans cris, Violet était aux anges que ses fils restent avec elle. Mycroft n'était pas reparti, il possédait un bureau au Manoir et il avait vu quelques heures plus tôt sa mère pleurée dans la cuisine. Il s'était approché d'elle et Violet avait fini par tout lui expliquer, son angoisse pour la santé de Sherlock, sa vie, son amour inconditionnel pour ses deux fils…

Tandis que John et Sherlock avait une petite discussion dans le salon, Violet pleurait dans les bras de son fils (cette scène d'une mère blottit contre son fils était très émouvante qui-plus-est Mrs. Holmes). Mycroft ne montrait jamais ses sentiments mais face à la femme, sa mère qui pleurait devant lui, il ne put que la réconforter…tel était son rôle de fils (c'est pas beau ça ?).

Lorsque la pendule du salon sonna 10h du soir, Violet Holmes bondit de sa chaise en criant : « Mon Dieu mais où est votre père ? Je l'ai appelé six fois ! Je commence à vraiment m'inquiéter ! »

La nuit passa très lentement (elle fut blanche pour les trois Holmes, l'un ne dormait jamais, l'autre avait trop de dossiers à remplir et la troisième était morte d'inquiétude).

Au petit matin Violet Holmes s'écria :

« Mon Dieu, Arthur n'est pas rentré ! Où est-il ? Je vais appeler la police ! Mycroft, Sherlock ! Descendez ! »

Sherlock souria, son plan fonctionnait…

* * *

**Fin du chapitre 2 ! Reviews ?**


	3. Une situation dangereuse

**Disclamers :** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Hey ! Alors voilà mon chapitre 3 ! C'est dans ce chapitre qu'il commence à y avoir de l'action ! Profitez en bien et j'espère que vous me laisserez un petit commentaire après. Bisous et merci aux auteurs qui ont follow mon histoire !**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Une situation dangereuse**

Une semaine était passée. Mycroft était resté près de sa mère. Violet se lamentait de la disparition de son mari. Elle avait songée à appeler la police mais Sherlock lui avait dit que cela ne servirait à rien et qu'il se chargerait de retrouver son père avec Mycroft et John. Nous étions samedi matin, il était huit heures du matin, et John ne supportait plus d'attendre que cela se passe. Et puis il ne savait même pas ce qu'il attendait vraiment. Qu' « Esterfield » tue quelqu'un d'autres ? Qu'il apparaisse soudainement ? Tout cela était si compliqué !

De plus le médecin devait encore supporter le violon de Sherlock ! Et comble de tout, il n'avait même pas son ordinateur pour écrire son blog. Il ne pouvait pas aller le chercher c'était trop risqué. Interdiction formelle de sortir !

Perdu dans ses pensées, l'âme triste de John s'ennuyait sous le fond étouffant de l'épouvantable instrument à cordes. Le pire était que Mycroft ne savait toujours rien et que Sherlock ne donnait aucune nouvelles d'Arthur à John.

Tandis que le blond se morfondait sur son triste (mais pas insupportable, faut pas abuser) sort le brun ténébreux se préparait à tout avouer à son frère. Sherlock descendit les escaliers, prêt à tout dire à Mickey (Mycroft mais j'aime bien que Sherlock puisse appeler son frère comme ça…c'est mignon !) lorsque John apparut soudain à l'embrasure de la porte du hall avec un regard curieux.

« Ne me dis pas que t'avais l'intention de tout dire à Mycroft sans ma présence ? demanda-t-il

-Tu as tout compris ! Bon maintenant laisse-moi faire !

-Dans tes rêves Sherlock ! Quitte à supporter la colère de ton frère autant en finir une bonne fois pour fois pour toute. répondit froidement John.

-Bon, comme tu voudras…Il est dans son bureau. »

John suivit Sherlock. Et il supporta la colère de Mycroft tout comme lui. D'après l'aîné des Holmes, les deux acolytes étaient inconscients, qu'ils auraient dû l'avertir plus tôt et que c'était totalement immature, irresponsable…blablablabla…

Sherlock n'avait pas bougé. Son air si arrogant (mais si craquant) trônait sur son visage. Mycroft, quant à lui, se surpassait au niveau autorité. Au bout d'une heure de remontrances, Mycroft se calma enfin.

« Maintenant Sherlock, nous allons voir Père. Maman a failli faire une crise cardiaque ! Sais-tu que je commençais à m'inquiéter sérieusement ! »

A ce mot, John eut un petit sourire, il pensa : _« Quoi Mycroft inquiet ? Lui ? IMPOSSIBLE ! »._

Il vit que Sherlock était aussi…amusé que lui.

« Bon maintenant, Sherlock, allons-y ! Je vais appeler Anthea et nous réserver une voiture. »

*Sherlock soupira*.

« Bon comme tu voudras, je te suis. »

Le fait que Mycroft ne fasse pas remarquer que sa propre vie était aussi menacée ne choqua pas Sherlock. Cela ne ressemblait pas à son frère de se plaindre.

John fut légèrement troublé par cette réponse mais ne répliqua pas, se disant que cela faisait certainement parti du plan de son ami.

Le trajet fut aussi silencieux qu'un enterrement. Il faut dire que les frères Holmes ne se parlaient pas beaucoup en temps normal. _« Des grands penseurs » _se dit John.

Arrivés au 221B Baker Street, Mycroft, John et Sherlock descendirent de la voiture, non pas sans un regard noir de Mickey à son frère. Ils entrèrent.

Mrs Hudson avait pris congé. Elle était retournée voir une ancienne de ses amies…Elle n'était pas au courant pour Arthur Holmes.

Lorsque les Holmes et le médecin pénétrèrent dans l'appartement, celui-ci était vide…

« Euh, tu m'expliques là Sherlock ? » glissa discrètement John au détective.

« Père ? Arthur ? Tu es là ? demanda Mycroft tout haut. »

Il ne reçut aucune réponse.

« Où est-il ? reprit l'aîné des Holmes.

-Je ne sais pas…répondit Sherlock.

-Il y a un papier sur la chaise là-bas. indiqua John

-Faites-moi voir John ! ordonna Mycroft

-Non moi d'abord ! dit Sherlock

-Euh… » John donna le papier à Sherlock. Il faut dire que la situation était assez…enfantine pour les frères Holmes (non juste bizarre en fait !).

« C'est un mot d'Esterfield. dit Sherlock »

Et avant que Mycroft lui ordonne de le lire à haute voix, Sherlock avait déjà commencé à lire sans qu'un son ne sorte de sa bouche.

_« Mon très cher ami, Sherlock Holmes,_

_Je retiens votre père prisonnier, enfin vous devez déjà être au courant, vous et vos Immenses .Qualités .De Déduction…c'est d'ailleurs grâce à elles que j'ai été jugé et ô pauvre de vous, libérez, quelle tristesse ! Cela ne m'a pas empêché de commettre d'autres crimes, en Italie cette fois, mais j'ai été arrêté et emprisonné pendant quatre année. Seulement quatre me direz-vous ? Il se trouve que j'avais de très bons amis là-bas. Mais bon, trêve de bavardages. Allez-y déduisez de cette lettre l'endroit où je cache votre très cher père…Ah et aussi vous l'aurez peut-être senti, cette lettre est parfumée à la violette._

_Bon courage._

_Andrew Esterfield. »_

Le regard du détective vacilla un peu.

« Sherlock, la lettre fais la moi lire ! ordonna Mycroft.

-Tiens, John viens avec moi à la cuisine.

-Mais je !

-Tout de suite ! Je t'en prie ! » glissa Sherlock à John.

Les deux hommes laissèrent Mycroft lire la lettre dans le salon, et se dirigèrent vers la cuisine.

« Que se passe-t-il ? demanda le médecin

-Il détient mon père.

-Quoi ? Comment ça mais où ?

-J'en sais rien ! Laisse-moi finir ! Ma mère a été enlevée ! En plus de mon père.

-Mais Sherlock, on va les retrouver ! Enfin…

-John, je, j'me suis fait berner… »

Soudain la voix de Mycroft se fit entendre du salon.

« Sherlock ! »

John et Sherlock apparurent à l'encadrement de la porte. Le détective était mal à l'aise.

« Nous devons partir, maman a aussi été enlevée ! dit le grand frère.

-Je sais Mycroft !

-Sherlock, qu'à tu fais ? Nous n'aurions jamais dû quitter le manoir !

-La faute à qui ? Je te signale que c'est toi qui a voulu aller à Baker Street pour voir si Papa y était !

-Oui, il était censé y être ! répliqua Mycroft

-Stop ! cria John soudainement après avoir lu la lettre.

-Au lieu de vous disputez vous feriez mieux de vous creusez l'esprit si vous voulez retrouvez vos parents en vie !

-Il a raison. dit Sherlock. Nous pouvons peut-être, grâce à nos deux esprits supérieurs (serait-ce un compliment de la part de Sherlock à son frère aîné…troublant n'est-ce pas ?), d'après la lettre, déterminer le lieu où ils sont enfermés.

-Très bien…tu as peut-être raison après tout. Et ce sont nos parents…Je te suis Sherlock.

-Bien alors, allez-y ! Epatez moi mais surtout épargnez moi vos disputes. dit John.

-Oh mais j'y pense ! Il y a dans mon bureau un dossier sur Esterfield. Cela pourrait nous aider. Je ne peux pas appeler Anthea elle risquerait de se faire entraîner dans toute cette histoire. dit Mycroft.

-Moi j'irai ! proposa John

-Non, il pourrait s'en prendre à toi. Nous trouverons de toute façon. dit Sherlock

-Depuis quand t'inquiètes tu pour moi Sherlock ? Je prendrai une voiture de Mycroft et ce n'est l'affaire que de peu de temps.

-John ! Non vraiment n'y va pas !

-Eh bien, nous irons avec lui enfin ! Sherlock, ton manque de tact est déconcertant ! dit Mycroft. Bon, assez parlementez, allons-y, la voiture nous attends. »

Le détective se résigna à répondre refusant de perdre plus de temps.

Lorsque les trois hommes arrivèrent dans le bureau de Mycroft, il était midi et demi. Ils traversèrent les couloirs la tête baissée. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la pièce, Mycroft se rua (un bien grand mot pour un homme comme lui) sur son armoire pleines de dossiers et en prit un. Il le jeta sur son bureau et se mit à le feuilleter sans un mot.

Pendant sa lecture, John et Sherlock ne dirent rien. A la fin de ces longues minutes de silence, Sherlock prit à son tour le dossier et se mit lui aussi à le lire très attentivement. Mycroft se servit un scotch. John s'assit sur un fauteuil et se mit à somnoler.

Un bruit le réveilla. En effet la fenêtre venait d'être brisée par une grosse pierre qui atterrit sur la tête de Sherlock qui tomba à terre, évanoui. Sa tête saignait. Ensuite, une bombe lacrymogène (enfin un truc du genre…quoi ? j'y connais rien moi !) traversa l'espace vide qui était avant la fenêtre. Mycroft toussa.

John, lui, avait eu le réflexe de militaire de se jeter au sol. Il ne sentit pas que quelqu'un le transportait jusqu'à dehors…

Lorsque la fumée se dissipa, Mycroft reprit ses esprits et se dirigea vers son frère, toujours inconscient.

« Sherlock ?! »

Celui-ci gémit. Le haut de son front saignait abondement.

« Que, que s'est-il passé ?

-Une bombe lacrymogène, nous avons été victime d'un attentat.

-Où est John ? demanda Sherlock en se débattant pour se relever.

-Eh là, du calme ! Tu es blessé Sherlock !

-Où est John ?! répéta le détective autoritairement.

-John ? John ? » demanda Mycroft

Il appuya Sherlock sur le bureau et chercha John dans la pièce. Il ne trouva qu'un papier sur le fauteuil :

_« ¾ Sherlock ! Le temps presse… Et vous ne m'aviez pas dit que votre n'aimait pas la fumée. Un problème de poumon, quel dommage…enfin j'espère que la pierre ne vous a pas fait trop mal…Allez à plus tard Sherlock. »_

Mycroft ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. Enfin, il réussit à articuler :

« Sherlock, John a lui aussi été enlevé !

-Quoi !...Mycroft je… »

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il s'évanoui de nouveau. Mycroft commençait à sérieusement s'inquiéter…Hélas ce n'était pas encore fini…

*Du côté d'Esterfield*

« Mes fils vous retrouveront et vous touerons ! s'écria Violet

-Mais oui, c'est ça…La ferme vieille mégère ! » répondit sèchement Andrew.

Soudain un fracas se fit entendre :

« Oh mais voici mon nouveau jouet ! Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! Alors John comment vous portez vous ? »

Ce nom glaça le sang de Violet. Si John était ici, où étaient ses fils ?!

* * *

**Alors ? Un petit review serait sympa (Svp !). Bon il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter de BONNNES VACANCES ! Ah et ne vous étonnez pas si le prochain chapitre tarde à arriver… Mais j'ai bien l'intention de bosser un max pendant ces deux mois ! Gros bisous chers lecteurs (merci bcp aussi) ! **


	4. Une explication Sherlockienne

**Chapitre 4, partie 1: Une explication Sherlockienne**

* * *

En ayant entendu le bruit causé par l'attentat, Anthea, qui travaillait dans la pièce voisine se précipita dans le bureau de Mycroft. Etant donné que la porte qui suivait celles des deux bureaux avait été fortement insonorisée (pour les réunions et les oreilles trop indiscrète), personnes dans l'établissement n'avait entendu le bruit du verre brisé. Ainsi pour parvenir aux secours il faut appuyer sur un bouton placé sous le bureau de Mycroft. Lorsque Anthea entra dans la pièce, elle y découvrit son patron à genoux avec près de lui un homme aux cheveux bouclés qu'elle ne connaissait pas beaucoup. Aussi à force d'entendre parler de cet homme , que Mycroft appelait son "cher petit frère", elle avait quand même une petit idée du 'cas'.

Celui-ci semblait évanoui et son front était ouvert. Anthea s'approcha du roux à la calvitie grandissante (ok !...Mycroft, vous êtes pas marrants euh !) et s'agenouilla à côté de lui :

"Que c'est-il passé ?! Vous n'avez rien ? demanda t-elle inquiète

-Je n'ai rien mais Sherlock est blessé ! Il y a eu u attentat, John s'est fait enlevé, mes parents aussi...dit-il de manière extrêmement rapide pour une personne normalement constituée (et oui Mycroft en est une !)

-Hé là ! Doucement, calmez vous je ne comprends rien ! Sherlock c'est votre frère, c'est lui ? Comment s'est-il fait ça ? Et la vitre ? Un attentat vous dîtes ?! Je vais appeler une ambulance !

-Non n'appelez surtout pas d'ambulance, il déteste les hôpitaux et on perdrait beaucoup trop de temps ! répliqua Mycroft (oui il vous-vois sa secrétaire j'ai beaucoup hésité, en Angleterre c'est "you" pour les deux, mais je me suis dis que le vouvoiement ressemblait plus au personnage de Mycroft)

-Mais... !

-Ne discutez pas s'il vous plaît. Aidez moi à le mettre sur le canapé plutôt. ordonna t-il après avoir retrouvé ses esprits.

-Euh oui mais il a besoin d'un médecin pour recoudre sa plaie !

-Je sais Anthea ! Allez me chercher ma trousse de secours dans la pharmacie ! Dans l'armoire à côté de la bibliothèque !

-Très bien."

Anthea s'exécuta , apporta la trousse à Mycroft et celui-ci en sortit une aiguille et un fil servants à recoudre les plaies (les gens, à recoudre les gens ! Quoi ? J'ai pas de beaucoup de vocabulaire de médecin désolé. C'est pas fautes d'avoir regardé Urgences pourtant ! Bref !).

-Vous allez le recoudre ? Depuis quand vous avez des compétences de médecine ? dit Anthea

-Tenez lui la main s'il vous plaît. Ah et apportez-moi le whisky, je n'ai pas de désinfectant (on s'croirait dans Lost !)"

Anthea écouta Mycroft lui faire un résumé des enlèvements tout en l'observant recoudre le front de son "cher petit frère". Celui-ci gémissait inconsciemment. Anthea lui donnait à boire du whisky (seulement en faible quantité, rassurez vous). Et pourtant, le détective n'en avait pas besoin et n'en buvait jamais, il était courageux et refusait la défaite (bon c'est vrai u'il ne perdait jamais...). Lorsque Mycroft eut fini de soigner Sherlock, il demanda à son assistante de s'asseoir et d'attendre le réveil de son frère. Il s'assit à son tour et commença à parler de Sherlock à Anthea.

"Lorsque nous étions enfants, Sherlock avait pris l'habitude de s'enfermer dans sa chambre et de lire jusqu'à tard le soir. Il a commencé à faire cela vers huit ans. Plus petit il ne jouait pas beaucoup, il s'asseyait dans un coin du salon et observait le monde qui l'entourait. Je crois qu'il aimait ça. Il faut dire qu'il y avait tout le temps du monde à la maison.

-Ah bon, mais vous ne jouiez pas avec lui ? demanda Anthea tout en regardant Mycroft avec un air interrogateur.

-Nous avons sept ans de différence.

-Je comprends mais vous auriez quand même pu quelquefois joué avec lui, non ?

-Oui bien sûr, j'en ai quelques souvenirs.

-Ah bon. Et pensez vous qu'il, qu'il est vraiment l'homme qu'il prétend être ?

- C'est à dire ? demanda Mycroft avec un air incrédule, il savait pourtant qu'elle en serait la réponse.

-Eh bien, vous savez le sociopathe.

-Mon frère et moi sommes...différents disons (moi j 'trouve pas ! Physiquement ça compte pas ok !). Sherlock se fiche complètement de se que peuvent penser les gens. Malgré tout cela, je tiens à mon frère (argh ! Prends ça dans les dents scénario ! De quoi faire fondre tout ns cœurs de Bisounours !)".

Lorsqu ces dernières paroles furent achevées, Sherlock commençait à immerger du sommeil. Il gémit. Anthea et Mycroft lui racontèrent ce qui s'était passé, l'aidèrent à se relever, et son frère lui banda le front.

"QUOI ? John a été enlever et je n'ai rien vu venir ! Mais il faut partir tout de suite...! (s'en suit plusieurs jurons que je ne peux pas marquer...hélas ! Ahhh pleurez pas mes lecteurs chéris !)

-Sherlock, calme toi ! Tu as oublié tes points de sutures ! ordonna Mycroft

-Au diable mes points de sutures ! John a été enlevé ! Et je me dois de le retrouver ! Avec ou sans ton aide.

-Tu ne sais même pas où trouver Esterfield enfin !

-Je le trouverai ! Re-montre moi ton dossier sur lui. " dit Sherlock froidement

Mycroft soupira et demanda à Anthea qui écoutait la scène en se disant que Sherlock n'était pas si inhumain que ça (eh oui !), d'aller chercher le dossier d'Esterfield (non plutôt sa biographie). Ainsi durant une heure Sherlock lut ce "roman" tandis qu'Anthea et Mycroft buvaient une tasse de thé tranquillement (à quinze heures oui ! C'est toujours l'heure du thé en Angleterre!).

"J'ai trouvé ! Je sais où ils sont ! s'écria Sherlock

-Où ? questionnèrent Mycroft et Anthea dune seule voix

-L'ancienne usine de textile ! cria le détective d'une voix enjouée".

Mycroft obligea Anthea rester au bureau, il lui avait dit que c'était trop de dangers pour elle. Elle avait protester mais son "boss" était rester de glace. Ainsi les deux frères partirent pour l'usine. Dans le taxi, Sherlock raconta avec une légère fierté dans la voix son procédé pour savoir où retrouver ses proches (clin d'œil à l'épisode 1 de la saison 1 au moment ou Sherlock explique à John ce qu'il savait sur lui dans le taxi).

"Je me souviens que la femme d'Esterfield était la patronne de cette usine et qu'elle et lui s'était rencontrer là-bas. Au départ il n'était que l'un de ses employés, il travaillait dans la couture, d'après ton dossier. Aussi j'y était déjà allé et j'ai souvenir qu'il y avait une forte odeur de fumée provenant de l'usine voisine, mélangée à celle de violette.

-C'est alors qu'arrive la lettre. dit Mycroft

-Oui, elle était froissée mais seulement à certains endroit, aux extrémités.

-Excluant le fait qu'elle avait simplement traîner partout. De plus il est beaucoup trop pointilleux et maniaque...intervint Mycroft

-Pure manie d'ancien couturier. Il avait aussi parler de Père et ses problèmes de poumons, la fumée de l'usine adjacente toujours en marche, lui a provoqué de l'asthme. Et la violette, le parfum de cette ancienne fabrique.

-Ce n'était donc pas un rapport avec Mère ? demanda Mycroft, il voulait seulement tester son petit frère

-Mais non cela faisait parti du plan ! Tu es idiot ou quoi ?! Je savais que Maman allait se faire enlever (dans un autre contexte que Sherlock Holmes cette phrase était vraiment très étrange) !"

Mycroft ne répliqua pas car le taxi venait d'arriver devant la fameuse usine désaffectée...**fin de la partie 1 du chapitre 4 (dit comme ça c'est bizarre...) !**

* * *

Bon, elle est comment mon explication ? Bien, bizarre, tirée par les cheveux, Sherlockienne, J'ai rien compris, Super...? Vous pouvez votez pour l'une de ces appréciations dans les commentaires et surtout (en passant) poster un avis sur ma fiction !

J'ai décidé de faire ce chapitre en deux parties, l'une sur Sherlock et Mycroft (celle que vous venez de lire) et l'autre pour parler de ce qui se passe du côté de John et des parents Holmes (y faut bien qu'j'en parle à un moment quand même !). Tout cela réunit en un seul chapitre car je trouve cela beaucoup plus intéressant que d'en faire deux.

Bisous et s'il vous plaît vous êtes plus de deux cent à avoir lu ma fic (de plein de pays, j's'avais pas !) et je n'ai pas reçu beaucoup de reviews...j'vous demande pas d'écrire un roman en un mot c'est fait ! SVP ! Gros bisous ! Re-bonne vacances !

P-S: vous pouvez aussi me parler en privé et j'aurais Facebook et Twitter bientôt ! Bye !


	5. Les regrets d'une mère

**Chapitre 4 partie 2 : Les regrets d'une mère.**

**Maeth : j'ai lu ton review mais bizarrement il n'apparaît pas sur ceux déjà écrits. Comme tu n'es pas membre, je ne peux pas t'envoyer un message privé pour te répondre. Tout d'abord merci beaucoup du compliment ! Ensuite pour que tu comprennes bien l'explication de Sherlock (j'aime pas quand on ne comprend pas quelque chose moi-même ça m'énerve quand je pige rien) voici le bout manquant : Esterfield était couturier avant et la lettre qu'il a envoyé à Sherlock n'est abimée que sur les extrémités. Sherlock en déduit qu'Esterfield l'a envoyé depuis l'ancienne usine où il travaillait (les souvenirs lui ont rappelé son ancien métier alors il s'est mis à repenser au passé tout en abimant, malgré lui, la lettre). Ok c'est une explication bizarre que je viens de trouver, enfin presque car c'est vraiment ce pourquoi la lettre était dans cet état. Vraiment désolé si ce n'est pas clair encore une fois...(si c'est le cas je me ferais un plaisir de te répondre par MP). Bye !**

* * *

Lorsque John se réveilla, il était près de quatre heures de l'après-midi. Le médecin était sonné, fatigué et semblait totalement incrédule face à la situation qui se présentait à lui. Ses mains étaient attachées ainsi que ses pieds. Il mit du temps à comprendre ce qui s'était passé et ce pourquoi il était dans cet état. En temps que médecin, il savait ce qui s'était déroulé, il s'était fait assommé deux fois. Et traîner qui-plus-est !

Et le pire était que son épaule avait choisie un excellent moment pour le lancer. C'était elle, encore une fois, qui lui faisait le plus souffrir. John sursauta lorsqu'il entendit une respiration haletante...comme si c'était une personne asthmatique qui faisait une crise...puis une autre voix qui elle, pleurait. Il se retourna et vit Violet et Arthur Holmes, assis, les poings liés et les visages rougis. Violet pleurait et Arthur était en train de se battre pour respirer. Esterfield avait sans doute fait exprès d'ouvrir la fenêtre pour que la fumée et la pollution entrent dans la piè lui-même avait des difficultés à respirer.

"Violet, ça va ? demanda t-il"

Elle ne lui répondit pas.

" Mrs Holmes ? recommença t-il

-Vous savez John, avant je n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'endurait mon fils, Sherlock. Il a toujours été si...différent. Je donnerai tout pour remonter le temps (appelez le Docteur ! Quoi on peut plus faire de placement de produit de nos jours ?!) jusqu'au jour de sa naissance. Je l'aurai mieux protégé et mieux compris car si j'avais eu la possibilité de remonter le temps, Sherlock aurait eu une enfance plus heureuse. Je regrette ces années que j'ai passé à...le rejeter à cause de sa manière différente de penser. J'ai été une très mauvaise mère... dit Violet d'une voix pleine de remords.

-Non ne dis pas ça Violet...tu as toujours été...très aimante...tu l'es toujours...tu es une...une très bonne mère renchérit son mari dont la voix n'était plus qu'un souffle."

John assista à la scène. Il regardait cette pauvre femme, cette mère qui devait souffrir avec ses deux fils asociaux dont l'un était traité de psychopathe sans doute depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Violet était forte, il le savait déjà au premier regard. Lorsque ce charmant couple avait passé la porte de Baker Street, il avait su qu'ils étaient forts.

Assez forts pour entrer dans cet appartement obscur où vivait leur psychopathe de fils. Cette femme et cet homme étaient des bons parents, il le savait. Quelle mère aurait acceptée d'entrer dans un lieu sombre, sale, et où vivaient des expériences dans la cuisine ? Tout cela simplement pour voir leur ingrat de fils qui ne donnait jamais aucun signe de vie ! Qui ? Hormis Mrs Hudson, que John avait longtemps considéré comme la vraie mère de Sherlock. Eh bien ces personnes étaient bien Violet Holmes et Arthur Holmes ! Non, John le savait Violet aimait ses fils, elle aurait été prête à tout pour eux ! Et il fallait être sérieusement courageuse pour éduquer Sherlock et Mycoft Holmes !

En pensant à cela John se dit qu'il aimerait revoir sa famille. Sa sœur lui manquait, ses parents aussi.

Au moment précis où John eu fini de penser à la manière du détective, Esterfield entra dans la pièce. Il s'approcha de lui, agrippa son col de chemise d'une main et de l'autre souleva John et le remit debout. Malgré son physique relativement...improbable (une vraie sauterelle) il avait de la force dans les bras. Ensuite il jeta le pauvre médecin à terre. Celui-ci encore secoué resta allongé, le choc l'avait vraiment fatigué. Violet pleurait, Arthur lui, dormait à moitié. Il essayait de rester conscient pour ne pas étouffer en dormant à cause de son asthme.

Esterfield prit la parole tout en relevant John :

"Eh bien mon cher Watson. Comment allez-vous ? Vous attendez toujours que Sherlock vienne vous "secourir" vous et ces misérables vieux. Et oui, Violet, votre fils chéri n'est pas venu et il ne viendra pas. Cette usine est quand même truffée de pièges au cas où. Oh et John, ne pensez surtout pas à prendre votre téléphone portable, je l'ai (le médecin n'avait même pas effleurer cette idée, son esprit était ailleurs, il savait que Sherlock le sauverait, il avait même envie de dire que c'était "mathématiques") ! D'ailleurs en parlant de portable, vos petits textos sont très touchants ! Awwww, vous êtes trop mignons ! "Où es-tu ?" "Tu fais quoi ?""Pourquoi y a t-il un crâne dans le frigo ?" Mais c'est dont vrai ! Sherlock est un psychopathe ! Je le savait dès le moment ou ce [censuré] de Sherlock a découvert mon crime parfait, lui et son air si arrogant, je le déteste ! Et vous aussi je vous hais, John ! Je hais le monde ! Vous me répugnez !"

Après cette tirade qui n'en finissait plus, Esterfield s'approcha de John (qui lui lançait son regard réprobateur depuis le début de son monologue de fou), toujours à terre, et lui asséna un coup de pieds dans les côtes. John hurla de douleur, il faut dire que le criminel n'y était pas allez de mains morte. Esterfield sortit de la pièce, John était inconscient, il avait probablement une côte cassée et un belle bosse. Violet s'était précipitée sur le médecin (bon qui était aussi l'ami proche [très proche presque son frère] de son fils) et lui avait posé ses mains sur les épaules. Elle veillait sur lui car elle avait eu peur. Peur que le monstre ne revienne, peur pour ses fils, peur que John reste inconscient et peur pour son mari.

Tout en veillant sur John, elle jetait des coups d'œil vers son mari qui semblait dormir. Elle se comportait avec John comme une mère...

* * *

Fin du chapitre 4 partie 2 ! Oui j'ai fais ça en deux parties car la lecture de cette partie n'est pas forcément nécessaire à la suite. C'est aussi parce que je n'aime pas trop les flashbacks les POV ça me saoule.

Alors un review ? Svp !

Bisous ! Petite dédi à mon amie lilisurnatural qui a écrit des supers fics !

Bye !


End file.
